kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AbigailAbernathy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kekkaishi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tokine Yukimura page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 18:24, 13 June 2010 adopting Hi. I have given you admin and b'crat rights, after checking the contributions of the other requestors. Thanks for being patient, and good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 02:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks so much! -AbigailAbernathy 03:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 04:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Kekkaishi Hey, I just starting watching this anime today, and I think its a pretty good one so far, perhaps I could help with this wikia, but keep up the good work. Trent Daley, t-rent_td14@live.ca :Glad you're starting to like it. We could use your help if you know something we don't. Fill me in. -AbigailAbernathy 18:48, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Help with episode 5 Kekkaishi Try this link, maybe it'll be of some use. It's in Japanese, but it has english subtitles that seem to be accurate. http://www.watchanimeon.com/kekkaishi-episode-5/ I'll continue to edit the wiki, since I've seen every episode of kekkaishi and every manga of it so far. Bignicky9 19:54, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link, unfortunately I already watched the english episode on the Adult Swim website so I kind of beat you to it xD! Editing from the Manga and anime will be a great help. If you want to create a summary for episode 6 or 7, then go ahead. Just remember to format it like mine for episodes 1-5. Don't forget to cite. -AbigailAbernathy 20:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :: :::Will do! : ) Bignicky9 21:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::::Awesome! Maybe if you get better at editing enough, I'll promote you to sysop. Keep up the good work and I'll think about it :D. -AbigailAbernathy 21:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I will try my best! I have a project for the summer, so I might not be on as much for a bit since I have to focus on it too. But I will try my best at editing (and formatting correctly).-Bignicky9 23:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : No problem, I know what summer projects are like -gag- Come on whenever you can. Send a message in the Shoutbox if you need to xD -AbigailAbernathy 00:19, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Kekkaishi Manga All the 312 kekkaishi mangas, translated from Japanese to english for reading. I just hope they translated all the words correctly, because occaisionally I noticed a curse or two in them. Here's the site: http://www.mangareader.net/144-9436-1/kekkaishi/chapter-15.html Bignicky9 23:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! I'll check it out -AbigailAbernathy 00:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) not good hey abigail i been helping out a little bit but i dont think im good enough. : I've seen your edits. You're not bad but not good. Somewhere in between, but you're getting there! Have you read our M.O.S? -AbigailAbernathy 00:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :: You're copying from WIkipedia.-AbigailAbernathy 18:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi and thank i have a question how do you add a template to show the name, photo, power, etc like the one on yoshimori : Hello! You go to the Character infobox here: Infobox Template. -AbigailAbernathy 15:56, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yo can you improve the front page. like example can you put like links connecting to all the other pages about kekkaishi. itd make it a while easier : Yeah, I will when I'm not busy. -AbigailAbernathy 23:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll try I came to this wiki for a source of information, but since I see it's kind of lacking, I'll do what I can to help out, and I can't seem to get grasp the way to put images on this wiki. : Before I adopted the Wikia I did the same thing you did, then I adopted it. I have been reading the Manga but I can't stand watching the English subs of the Anime. If you don't know how to upload images, look at the box to your left, a link says "Upload a new image" -AbigailAbernathy 20:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Madarou Do you not believe that madarou is gay I could give you the episode number if you'd like., true i did base those facts from earlier episodes, but in episode eleven he tells everyone near he fell in,love with hazama tokimori at first sight, which means he is, So should you put that back or me? How so? Roger that, and I could give you the manga chapter, he doesn't say all of that in the manga, so pretty much what he's saying is he's not gay by his rules, but by logic he is, and he created that excuse for him not being able to pass on, in actuallity (in the manga) he said since he couldn't pass on he went to haunt his old mountain and eventually met up with kouya, they started to hunt humans and then kazama showed up. The manga chapter is 21, and in the manga kazama was there to exterminate them, not seal them, they just left that part out in the anime. Sure. : It doesn't matter if he is. You're focussing on the stereotypical mannerisms, which means that he never actually admitted to being homosexual. Neither one of us. If that was the only episode he said that in then it's still not legit. I'm watching the english sub right now so you'll have to wait a few minutes. According to Madarao, "...There is no such thing as species or gender when it comes to love," and he only fell in love with Tokimori was because he finally understood why he couldn't pass on. -facepalm- Put it in if you want, just don't use the word gay, use homosexual. And you might want to revise your other edits for the spelling mistakes. -AbigailAbernathy 20:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hints where do we add things they strongly hint at. : You mean Citations? Here -AbigailAbernathy 19:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I can add some pictures. I've watched the entire subbed anime, and I'm currently reading the manga, so I don't mind going back to find screencaps of various characters or things (I just added a profile photo of Atora). I can also help fill in voice actors and first appearances occasionally, though pictures are my focus. I've only worked on one other Wiki before (K-ON!), so I do know a few things about editing. I'll do my best to be a regular contributer, so if there's any area you'd like me to focus on, let me know. Otherwise, I'll probably just continue with characters that lack profile pictures. Dap00 11:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : That'd be great! Thanks a lot. :) If you need any editing help just let me know. -AbigailAbernathy 18:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Shinyuuchi Masters/Land Lords I noticed there's a link on Tokine's page for "Shinyuuchi Master" but no page to go along with it. I was about to create it, but then I wondered if that was really the best or most common term. I thought you might have a preference, or maybe you wanted to redirect one term to the other. Also, I'm uncertain as to how the page should look overall: my first thought was basically a summary and then a list of all known land lords and corresponding lands with links to their pages, if they have one (pretty similar to Kokuboro's page in other words). Anyway, no rush, plenty of other work to do around here in the meantime. Dap00 20:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : I've only seen those words in the manga in One Chapter so I really don't know much about it at the moment. Make it if you want, you don't really have to. ---'The' Abbster 21:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I haven't been on and editing in a while, school is really getting in the way. However, I will continue editing as much as I can. -Bignicky9 20:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : No worries, I can relate. I'm moving SOMEWHERE soon and I'm very confused on what the hell is happening >_>. Come on whenever you can, no rush. -'The' Abbster Yeah! I think your right. But I think I recall Yoshimori and Tokine watching as well.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 00:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : I think you were thinking of when Tokiko was explaing about how the Yukimura's are the true legitimate heirs, then Shigemori comes by and they fight in the air and Yoshimori says, "I seriously hate my family." THAT was in Scars, no water involved xD. -'The' Abbster Hello! I got glued to the Kekkaishi manga a while ago, so I'll drop by to add some info on any character from time to time, since my native language is not english I'd apreciate is someone can check my grammar and spelling after I edit a page. Thank you! :I got you covered. :D -'The' Abbster 13:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Feel free to yell at me now As you may have noticed, I've been fiddling with the main page today. I don't think I wrecked it TOO bad, though I guess that depends on how you feel about lots of extra space. I would have tried to move the bird up a bit (except I had no idea how...), but I figured I'd done enough damage for one day. I wasn't really sure about the groupings, either. I guess I could have done one for Karasumori Academy instead, though those people don't seem as important to the story. - Dap00 20:23, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : I just changed it, like it now? :D -'The' Abbster 02:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Episode screencaps I completely forgot about the title screencaps for the episode summaries! Probably because I haven't been keeping up with the dub. I thought I'd start working backwards, the latest one I found at a glance was episode 24. Also: Urgh. I see what you meant about Gen's dub voice. - Dap00 19:35, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : Ha, I know, right? Grant George is fantastic at Izuru Kira (Bleach), only because he's a gentle guy. But, him for Gen is a big fail because Gen's kind of the psycho killer kind of character. Don't worry about the caps, I can't stand the english subs so I stick with the dubbed versions, only because I understand them. I'll be doing more summaries during the week, but feel free to do the screencaps. -'The' Abbster 20:26, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoops, I just found out who Shoki is: in Requiem, Sen has a flashback where Shoki challenges Gen to a fight. Gen beats him, and Shoki gets mad and tells everyone how Gen nearly killed his sister. In return, Gen nearly kills him. In our defense, Gen kills quite a few things, and Shoki was on screen maybe a minute, so no wonder we forgot. >__< I took a screencap, so I can do his profile later. - Dap00 01:48, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Good catch. I'll spare you the trouble of remaking his page. I'll restore it for you. -'The' Abbster 18:03, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Help... Help....I'm having problems editing some of the pages for the songs...I'm trying to enter the Kanji lyrics to one of them,and the words are all lined up differently from what I typed in. -_-"" -Dragonking1010 01:31, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : I know. Wikia wants you to bust your ass putting them in correctly. To put them all in line, you have to put a specific code after each line, and two of those under eachother in the middle of each paragraph. -'The' Abbster 19:55, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :: ....-_-"" Sounds complicated....... : Dragonking1010 01:07, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: It's easier than it sounds. -'The' Abbster 01:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::: And.... you know how you put the refs in there? @_@""Dragonking1010 03:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::: -nodnod; Here -'The' Abbster 04:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Oh..... -_- -Dragonking1010 04:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Don't worry. you get used to it. The Abbster 04:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) This might be a bit random...but you know any English to Japanese translation that shows the kanji and romaji?-Ryujin 01:18, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : Yup. Here. Careful though; Google likes to be a bastard. -'The' Abbster 03:18, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Aa...I tried that...Didn't work so well...-_-"-Ryujin 20:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::What word are you trying to do? -'The' Abbster 22:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Um...Hiura Souji?-Ryujin 01:18, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Here you go. 日浦総司 -'The' Abbster 01:36, January 7, 2011 (UTC) A new music page? I think we should make a new page about the music (op,ed,ost) so it'll be easier to look at...in fact,ima do that now.-龍神1010 00:27, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. The Kekkaishi Wiki is in really good shape; you guys are doing a great job with it. Could you please change the default message on the Community Corner to something more specific to the wiki? Then I will be happy to add it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 05:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : Got it done :) -'The' Abbster 14:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Great. I'm sorry for the slow response. I should have mentioned that it works best to leave me a message on my talk page. I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:13, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::All right :) -'The' Abbster